The Night Reaper
by Margetts
Summary: HIATUS
1. The Beginning

Author's Note:  
Readers, saya selaku Author sebelumnya minta maaf, karena judul dengan chapter ini tidak nyambung dan _length_-nya sangat-sangat-sangat singkat. Namanya juga the beginning. So, please enjoy it.. :')

**SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS**

**The Night Reaper**

**Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki**

**ERR!**

**(E**njoy, **R**ead, **R**eview**!)**

**1..**

**2..**

**3..**

**ACTION!**

TRAK!

Sharon mengangkat cangkir keramik import dari piring kecil di tangannya, mendekatkan ujung cangkir itu ke arah mulutnya, untuk kemudian diminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Menyendiri di balkon Mansion seperti ini membuat hatinya damai, seolah-olah tak tahu bahwa sebuah bencana atau tepatnya masalah sedang marak terjadi di luar. Belum sempat mereguk teh untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke pintu balkon.

Sharon menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, ternyata Liam. Dari kejauhan, Sharon memberikan senyumannya kepada Worka-holic yang tengah membawa sebuah map. Liam terlihat sangat cemas, wajahnya menunduk, dan langkah kakinya tak beraturan. 'Oh, saatnya bekerja, Sharon.' Batin Sharon dalam hati sambil meletakkan teh beserta piring kecilnya ke meja.

PRAAKK!

Tanpa basa-basi, Liam mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen atau tepatnya foto-foto yang tersimpan didalam map dan meletakannya dengan kasar di atas meja.  
"Foto itu sampai di kantor kepolisian dini hari tadi." Jelas Liam sambil menopang dahinya dengan tangan. Raut wajah frustasi terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Sharon mengambil beberapa lembar foto itu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama, sampai-sampai ia harus menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sesaat kemudian, Sharon meletakkan kembali foto-foto itu di atas meja, lalu mendesah putus asa.

"Sudah lebih dari tiga dekade, kasus ini tak pernah terselesaikan, bahkan keluarga Barma sudah angkat tangan. Dan setiap harinya, laporan akan penemuan mayat di tempat-tempat tak terduga masuk ke Pandora." Keluh Sharon. Karena merasa sehati (senasib), Liam hanya berdiam diri, membenarkan keluhan-keluhan Sharon.

Hening.

GRUDUK! GRUDUK!

Sharon dan Liam tersentak ketika sebuah goncangan muncul dari bawah kolong meja.  
Sharon refleks mengangkat gaunnya dan bergerak menjauh dari meja ketika melihat sebuah tangan muncul dari bawah kolong.

"Ah, halo semua~" Sapa Break.

Kacang..Break, you got two nuts..

Sharon dan Liam yang sedang serius memikirkan masalah tidak memperdulikan Break yang muncul ke dalam alur cerita dengan cara yang tidak normal (menyusup dari kolong).

"Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita mengimpor penyelidik dari luar?" Usul Break seakan-akan tahu apa yang tengah Liam dan Sharon pikirkan.

"Tidak! Ini aib negara. Masalah negara. Kalau orang luar tahu akan masalah ini, turis-turis dan investor akan pergi dan bisa dipastikan, devisa negara menurun!" Jelas Sharon panjang lebar, dan dengan intonasi yang tergesa-gesa. Ia sudah meneliti detail-detail kerugian yang akan dialami negara ini kalau orang luar mengetahui masalah yang telah melanda negara ini selama puluhan tahun.

"Kalau soal penyelidik dari luar, aku sudah punya calonnya. Masalah selesai dan rahasia dijamin."  
Jelas Break, atau lebih tepatnya, Promosi. Meskipun dua kata terakhir bunyinya seperti iklan on-clinic.

Sharon dan Liam saling berpandangan, dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk bersamaan, sepakat mengikuti saran Break.

"Baiklah, kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Silahkan lakukan sesuka hatimu, Break. Tapi, kalau terjadi sesuatu baik dengan negara ini atau penyelidik dari luar, kau yang bertanggung jawab." Jelas Sharon sambil duduk kembali dan meminum tehnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Break melangkah pergi dari balkon, entah kemana tujuannya kali ini. Mungkin menulis surat kepada 'penyelidik dari luar'. Tak lama setelah Break meninggalkan balkon, Liam membungkuk kepada Sharon dan berkata, "Saya permisi."

Kini, Sharon sendiri lagi, ditemani lembaran-lembaran foto dan secangkir teh di mejanya.

"Nenek, aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin.."

Akankah Break berhasil memanggil 'penyelidik dari luar' ke negara Sabrie?  
Masalah apakah yang tengah dihadapi negara ini?  
Berhasilkan masalah ini terpecahkan?  
Apakah cerita ini akan menjadi tambah tidak jelas?

Tune on next chap at 20th March 2011. Want faster update? Just pray to your God.


	2. Bells Ring

A/N: update cepet lagi..harusnya tanggal 20, nih -_-

**SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS**

**The Night Reaper**

Chapter 2

Bells ring

Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki.

**ERR!  
(E**njoy, **R**ead,** R**eview**!)**

**1**

**2**

**2,5**

**3**

**ACTION!**

At Nightray Mansion, 22.01 pm

Pukul 10 malam, Mansion sudah sepi.

Sinar-sinar lampu yang menembus dari petak-petak jendela telah padam, dan rembulan datang untuk menggantikannya. Seluruh penghuni Mansion ini sudah kembali ke biliknya masing-masing, sebagian telah memasuki fantasi mimpi-mimpi mereka.

Kecuali gadis ini, Eida Vessalius. Ia masih terjaga, dan lembaran-lembaran buku di depannya lah yang berhasil membuatnya terjaga sampai selarut ini. Sudah lebih dari sejam Eida berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran novelnya. Ia menunggu seseorang yang sedari tadi tak muncul juga. Dan ia telah bersumpah tidak akan tidur sebelum orang ini menemuinya.

KRIIIITT..

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, Eida mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke arah pintu, berharap itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Eida.." Pemuda itu menutup kembali pintunya, lalu melepas dan melipat jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Sementara Eida bernafas lega, orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Ada rapat lagi, ya?"

"Ya. Dua hari lagi kita akan ke Sabrie." Jawab Elliot _to the point_.

Eida melongo keheranan. Bisa-bisanya Elliot mengucapkan hal seperti itu dengan enteng dan tanpa intonasi. Elliot bukanlah orang yang suka basa-basi, dan ke-_to the point_-nya tak pernah gagal membuat Eida terkejut.

"S-Sabrie! Kasus baru?" Perasaan terkejut dan penasaran bercampur aduk di hati Eida. Terkejut, karena ia akan pergi ke Sabrie, negara tropis yang sering disebut 'Surga dunia' atau 'Negara Idaman' karena keindahan panoramanya. Sabrie, surga bagi para wisatawan dan investor yang ingin menyewakan villa-nya di negara ini.  
Penasaran. Penasaran akan alasan pergi ke negara ini. Kalau bukan karena kasus, mungkin hanya ingin ber-plesir saja.

"Ya. Dan kemampuanmu akan dibutuhkan disini." Kata Elliot sambil mengancingkan baju piyama-nya, lalu beranjak ke king-size bed-nya.

Eida hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Elliot.."  
"Apa?"

Eida menggeliat manja di pundak Elliot, lalu menyodorkan buku Holy Knight ke arah Elliot. "Dongengkan aku sebelum tidur.." Ucap Eida manja, dengan suara se-imut mungkin. Ah, kalau sudah begini, Elliot tak bisa menolak. Diraihnya buku itu, dan Elliot mulai membaca paragraf demi paragraf novel _bestseller _itu.

Eida tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu Elliot tak akan bisa menjadi seperti ini, Elliot yang ramah dan bersahabat, kecuali di depan Eida. Elliot sendiri, dikenal oleh publik sebagai orang yang bertempramen buruk, dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Oleh karena itu, orang-orang lebih memilih (kecuali keluarga) menjauh darinya ketika bertemu.

Sama dengan Eida. Di publik, ia dikenal sebagai wanita tercerdas di negaranya. Dan karena aura kejeniusannya, membuat orang-orang (kecuali keluarganya) segan dan selalu menunduk ketika berpapasan dengan Eida. Ia bisa menjadi Eida sebenarnya, Eida yang lembut, penyayang, manja dan setia, hanya di depan Elliot.

Makanya, tak salah ada pepatah '_I __just __can be myself when i'm with you_'.

**48 Jam kemudian..(maksudnya 2 hari kemudian)**

At Pandora Harbour, 17.03

_**PRIIIIIITTT**!_

Sang Kapten kapal membunyikan peluitnya dengan keras, menggema di penjuru dermaga, pertanda kapal akan segera berlayar menuju lautan luas. Tali rafia tebal pengikat kapal yang tertambat di dermaga telah dilepas. Kapal perlahan mundur menjauhi bibir pantai. Ribuan orang melambai-lambai di penjuru dermaga, sebagian ada yang mengangkat topi mereka, tanda perpisahan. Bahkan, sempat terlihat beberapa orang menitikkan air mata, tak rela melepas kepergian sanak saudaranya.

Sore ini juga, Oz dan beberapa anggota Pandora Corp. berangkat menuju Negara Sabrie. Bukan untuk berplesir, tetapi untuk 'memenuhi sebuah panggilan'.

Ah, Sedikit tentang Pandora Corp., sebuah organisasi swasta yang terkenal akan kehebatannya dalam hal-hal yang berbau memecahkan kasus kriminal. Diketuai oleh Oz Vessalius, dan beranggotakan keluarga bangsawan Nightray dan Vessalius. Namun, sulit sekali untuk meminta bantuan pada organisasi ini. Selain biayanya yang sangat mahal, sang Ketua hanya mau menerima kasus-kasus yang menarik hatinya.

_The Night Reaper-_

**At Sabrie's Palace, 00.14**

"Wah? Sudah mau habis, ya?" gumam Sharon ketika melihat kotak tinta yang sudah bertengger diatas meja sejak 2 hari yang lalu dan kini, hanya tinggal berisi setengahnya. Semakin banyak masalah di Negara, semakin cepat juga tinta habis, begitulah motto Sharon. Ia pun meletakkan pena nya lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas, sekedar untuk meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang mulai kaku karena lelah bekerja—mendata keuangan Negara, menandatangani ijin para Investor pariwisata, namun yang paling serius ia tekuni adalah, mendata kasus kriminal yang selalu mendominasi pendataan kriminal Negara sejak dekade-dekade yang lalu. Dan yang sedang marak belakangan ini di Sabrie adalah, kasus tentang penduduk yang tiba-tiba menghilang, selang 2 atau 3 minggu kemudian, mayatnya ditemukan dalam keadaan naas. Entah siapa yang membunuhnya. Pasti. Pasti yang membunuhnya adalah orang yang sama di era pemerintahan nenek Cheryl. Oleh karena itu, ia bersedia mati terbunuh atau mati kelelahan untuk kasus ini.

Karena terlalu serius bekerja, Sharon sendiri tidak tahu, apakah ini siang atau malam hari.

**KRINCING..**

Sebuah bunyi lonceng kecil menggema, dan getarannya singgah di kedua telinga Sharon. Sharon pun terpaku sejenak, menajamkan pendengarannya. Memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah.

**KRINCING..**

Sekali lagi, bunyi lonceng itu menggema, bunyi lonceng yang sudah familiar di telinga Sharon. Bunyi lonceng yang kerap didengarnya tiap malam. Dan satu lagi, hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat mendengar suara lonceng ini adalah, berlari menuju jendela dan menyibak tirainya, mencari asal suara lonceng tersebut. Namun hasilnya selalu nihil, tak ada seorangpun, dan begitu juga dengan bunyi lonceng itu, getaran bunyinya hilang dalam sekejap. Selalu seperti ini.  
'Tidak— aku mulai ber ilusi' Batin Sharon sambil menampar-nampar pipinya, agar tidak lebih jauh tersesat dalam ilusi.

Namun, apa yang Sharon dengar bukanlah ilusi seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Sementara itu..

Tengah malam bukan berarti tak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari rumah. Yura, ia menunggu dengan sabar di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap. Ia menunggu seseorang untuk melakukan kegiatan 'bertransaksi'. Dan baginya, gang kecil gelap seperti inilah tempat yang strategis untuk melakukan transaksi gelap itu.  
KRINCING..  
Gemerincing lonceng samar terdengar, refleks Yura menoleh keatas. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berjubah hitam sedang berdiri di atas atap. Iris merah darahnya menyala dan bersinar dibalik kerudung jubahnya.  
"Oh, kau sudah datang, nona? Bagai mana kalau kita mengobrol dulu sebentar?" Tawar Yura dengan ramah. Namun, tawaran Yura hanya disambut decihan sinis dari wanita berjubah itu.  
"_Aku tak butuh omong kosongmu, Yura. Katakan dan bayarlah._"_  
_Yura terkekeh pelan, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari salah satu saku bajunya.  
"Akan kuberikan satu dari dua Pintu Abyss milik keluargaku, asalkan kau bisa membunuhnya."  
Wanita berjubah itu melompat turun dari atap, mendekati Yura, lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama selembar foto yang dipegang Yura. Sedetik kemudian, wanita itu mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Yura dengan dingin.  
"_Hm. Penawaran bagus,Yura. Kami akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Segera."  
_Wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya. Seolah mengerti, Yura menyerahkan sebuah kotak , menyerupai kotak cincin yang isinya adalah sebuah kunci, kunci Pintu Abyss tepatnya, pada wanita berjubah itu. Setelah kotak itu diterimanya, Tanpa basa-basi, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Yura, dan menghilang bersama kegelapan malam.

**At Barma Manor's House, 01.18 pm**

Letih membaca banyak buku, Pangeran berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk merilekskan diri dengan memandang kota dari jendela perpustakaan. Sayangnya, di luar sedang hujan kencang, dan awan tak henti-hentinya melahirkan kilatan-kilatan petir. "Hari ini sungguh membosankan.." Desahnya.

**KRINCING..**

Mata Rufus terperanjat mendengar gemerincing lonceng itu. Ia mengenal bunyi ini.

_BLAAARRR!_

Kilat petir yang besar menyambar, hingga radiasi sinarnya mencapai jendela tempat Rufus berdiri. Tepat saat petir itu menyambar, sekelebat bayangan manusia tertangkap oleh kedua iris Rufus.  
Ia pun menoleh kebelakang, belum sempat ia berputar 360 derajat, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mencekik lehernya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rufus membelokkan irisnya ke arah pemilik sepasang tangan yang kini mencekik lehernya. Samar ia bisa menangkap bayangan wajah 'tamu tak diundang' yang melumpuhkan Rufus, sehingga Rufus tak bisa beranjak kemana-mana lagi.

"Ternyata, itu kau.."

_PRAAANG! _

"!" Cheryl tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba cangkir teh yang ia pegang terjatuh. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya, lalu membersihkan serpihan-serpihan cangkir keramik yang berserakan di lantai. Sembari membersihkan serpihan cangkir teh, ia memandang cemas ke arah jendela yang menampakkan langit hujan kelabu, membuat firasat buruk menghantui hati Cheryl. Entah kenapa, firasat buruk itu datang disertai dengan bayang-bayang Rufus, sahabatnya. Cheryl menghela nafasnya, berdoa semoga ini hanya firasat, bukan kenyataan.

"Ru..Apakah kau baik-baik saja disana?"

.

.

.

TEBECE \(O.O)/\(O.^)/

Next Chap deadline, 20th april

AHO! Fictnya tambah gaje..yap..buru-buru lagi -_-

Kebagi jadi beberapa timeline, ya.. (nangis guling-guling)  
review? :D


End file.
